Black and Gold
by Chibi Night Angel
Summary: Germany wonders why Italy has been avoiding him recently. Italy has his reasons and it all leads to that hat. Oneshot. A little GerIta


**A/N: Just a little one-shot I threw together based off a pic I saw on DeviantArt. Enjoy.**

Italy just realized something.

Germany seemed a lot like Holy Rome.

Not just in appearance though, in attitude also.

The way he'd scowl just like the empire.

Or keep a serious look in his eyes.

Or those rare smiles he only gave Italy at times.

Yes, those brought an onslaught of memories, almost to the point that he couldn't bear to look at the German nation. Unfortunately, it worried Germany to no extent and now he'd purposely find ways to cause Italy to talk to him even if it was just a single word. Germany was confused though as to why Italy had suddenly up and decided to ignore him. When Romano found out, he was ecstatic to finally get his brother to ignore the German man. But this depressed the happy-go-lucky Italian and he refused to speak to anyone. Although Romano hated to admit it, he cared about his younger brother. So he appeared at Germany's home with some tomatoes and a brief threat.

Now here Germany was, at Italy's house, doing another attempt to get Italy to speak to him.

"Hey...Italy?"

"Hm? What is it, Doitsu?"

Germany would have laughed if the situation was different. Italy had heard Japan accidently call the man by his Japanese name for the country. Since then, Italy clung to the nickname like a koala to a eucalyptus tree.

"Um, would you like to go out and play some football or something?"

"No, I'd rather stay and cook some pasta..." Italy replied, never even glancing at the taller nation.

Germany was beyond worried now. Something had caused Italy to act like this and he was going to find out why.

He walked towards the kitchen where the nation was setting up ingredients for some pasta. Italy stiffened a bit when he saw the man walking towards him, Germany noticed this. He stopped right in front of Italy and stared him down. Not in an intimidating way, but the way a worried mother would gaze at their depressed child. He reached over to grab Italy who winced at the closeness. The German drew his hand back slowly.

"Italy, why are you like this? Why are you avoiding me? Why do you look away when I get near you? Or wince when I try to touch you? Did I do something wrong to cause to carry ill feelings toward me?

Every sentence cut like a knife to the Italian. He didn't mean to make his friend feel like that nor did he mean to avoid him. He was just scared. Scared that if he ever did meet those blue eyes again, he'd see Holy Rome and remember the promise he made so long ago.

"Italy?"

The shorter nation broke from his thoughts and for the first time ever looked up at Germany. Amber eyes met aquamarine pools.

"I...I...I don't hate you Germany..."

"What? Then why do you...?"

"It's something personal. I'd rather not talk about it. I'm sorry for the trouble I caused."

Germany hesitantly touched the Italian's shoulder, "Nein, it was nothing. You caused no trouble."

Italy smiled a bit.

_'At least Germany wasn't mad...'_

_**~Nighttime~**_

Germany was still a touch worried about Italy. He still felt as though Italy was keeping a huge secret from him. Hell, there was no doubt in his mind as the Italian had subtly mentioned it himself. But he figured that there was no point in prying for answers, so he decided it was time to go to bed and rest. Italy had insisted on the nation to sleep over as his own home was much too far.

"Oh well. I guess there's nothing to do, but wait for him to tell me himself. If he ever does, that is."

He was walking to the guest room when he noticed a light from the stairs that led to the attic of Italy's home. Now he wasn't one to snoop, but curiosity won the battle and he found himself slowly ascending the stairs. He peeked over the top of the stairs to see Italy sitting on the far side of the attic crouched over something. Germany peeked his a bit more to see.

It was a simple box.

But judging by the Italy seemed to be gazing into it; it must've had very important things inside. He finally got the guts to walk all the way up the stairs and make his way to Italy.

"Italy, what are you doing?" He asked.

Italy looked back, eyes wide open. And were those tears in them?

"Oh Germany, you startled me...I was just looking through some things..."

"Ah...are you alright? You seem to be saddened by this box."

Italy giggled a bit at the German's comment. Then he got an idea. He reached into the box, searching for a certain item.

"Hey Germany, can I try something?"

Said German looked at the Italian man curiously.

"Huh? Ja, go ahead."

Italy smiled and placed a tall black hat with a gold trimming on Germany's head. It settled just right on his head to which he looked up at in confusion.

_'Why did he just..?' _

"Um, how do I look?" Germany asked.

Italy merely stared at Germany in complete awe.

_'He really does look like him. So much that it hurts...'_

He remembers the empire asking him a similar question when they lived at Austria's home.

_"Um, Italy, how do I look with this hat?" Holy Rome gestured to the hat atop his head, a bit too large for him._

_Italy looked at the empire, curious as to why he asked such a question. Nevertheless, 'she' smiled at him and said.._

"You look very handsome..." He stated, tears dripping out of his eyes at a rapid pace.

The German grew frantic at this, "W-what's wrong, Italy?"

Italy merely shook his head and walked forward, placing his head on the nation's shoulder.

"Ve~ It's nothing. Not anymore."

Germany smiled a bit at that small comment and drew Italy into a warm hug and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Italy then realized something again.

Holy Rome may be gone, but in a way, he'll always be here with him.

**A/N: Mow let me remind you that the pic and this story are different ^^ Okay, I totally believe in the Holy Rome = Germany theory. He's Germany alright, he just lost his memory, but that's all up to Himaruya to tell us. **

**Italy: Ve~! Review please and I'll make you lots of pasta. Oh and Germany will bake you sweets, right?**

**Germany: Ja…wait, how did you know I bake?**

**Italy: You just told me, ve~**

**Germany: *facepalm* **

**Anyways, review review~!**

**(Since Fanfiction won't let me link, I'll explain it. Go to deviantart, type in APH: Looking Closer and look for the pic with that exact name ^^)**


End file.
